general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Shawn Butler (Sean Blakemore)
Shawn redirects here. For other uses of the name, see Shawn or Sean (disambiguation) Shawn Butler is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital, portrayed by Sean Blakemore since January 24, 2011. On April 6, 2011, it is announced that he was put on contract with the series. After Shawn's admission to Carly in February 2012, the character disappeared from screens, leading many to believe Blakemore had been left go. It was later confirmed that Blakemore had taken some time off to shoot a movie Storylines |-|2011-12= Shawn Butler first appears in January 2011 comforting Molly Lansing who is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Shawn opens up about his own PTSD struggles and he helps her deal. Molly’s aunt, Carly Jacks later shows her gratitude by offering him a room at her hotel, which he declines. It soon revealed that Shawn is working for Theo Hoffman who is also secretly operating as the Balkan, an international crime lord. On Theo’s orders, Shawn is sent to kidnap Brenda Barrett on February 18, just before her wedding. However, several visitors get in his way and Shawn can't get to Brenda. He is later confronted by Sam McCall and her boyfriend, Jason Morgan who wanted to know why he didn’t take Brenda. They realize Shawn doesn’t want to hurt anyone, and convince him help bring down Theo. Theo realizes Shawn has betrayed him and attempts to kill him during a shootout. Carly finds a wounded Shawn on the side of the road and helps him recover before he is nearly killed by her ex, and Brenda’s new husband, Sonny Corinthos after Brenda goes missing. During Shawn’s hospital stay, there is another attempt on his life. When serial killer, Franco begins menacing Carly and her daughter, Josslyn, Jason hires him as their personal guard. When Carly's estranged husband, Jasper Jacks attempts to use Shawn's violent past against Carly during their custody hearing, Shawn quits. Shawn soon begins opening up about his past and family. In July 2011, after Jax is run out of town by Sonny, Shawn believing he’ll be back begins paying more attention to Carly and her daughter. On August 8, Shawn attempts to stop Jax from leaving town with Josslyn, but his efforts are stalled when he has a PTSD attack. Shawn manages to get Josslyn back home before Jax leaves with assistance from Robin Scorpio. Shawn comforts Carly when Jax is presumed dead in a plane crash and he finds evidence that Jax is still alive. Shawn is later hired by Jason to take over his job temporarily while he is preparing to marry Sam. Carly and Shawn continue to grow closer as he becomes more involved in the business when he protects Carly’s son Michael from getting busted with drugs. However, Michael doesn’t approve of his mother’s and Shawn’s budding relationship and even gets Sonny to fire him. In October 2011, after receiving a package from Franco, Carly and Shawn go to Hawaii to warn Jason who is on his honeymoon with new wife, Sam. They bond and ultimately share a kiss on October 27. In November 2011, on Veteran’s Day, Shawn opens up to Carly about his friend and fellow marine Tommy Ashford whom he accidentally killed in Afghanistan and how his father was gunned down in front of him when he was a kid. Carly and Shawn spend Thanksgiving together at Kelly’s but Shawn realizes they are getting too personal and pulls away. When Franco makes contact again, Shawn moves in with Carly temporarily to protect her and Josslyn. For Christmas, Carly gets Shawn a dog to help with his PTSD, whom he names Wilson. In January 2012, as Shawn is preparing to leave Port Charles, he is forced to take in Tommy’s trouble teenage son, T.J. who has run away from home and has to stay. Carly hires him to manage Kelly's Diner. Shawn convinces Alexis Davis, Molly’s mother to let Molly tutor T.J. Shawn is jealous of Carly's new relationship with Johnny Zacchara and T.J. calls him out on his feelings for her. Shawn later tries to convince Carly to officially divorce Jax when Jax sells his half of their hotel to Carly's rival, Kate Howard without telling her. In February 2012, Shawn and Michael find common ground when Michael decides to go to college and Shawn ends up being his tutor. At the urging of GH's new resident psychiatrist, Ewen Keenan, Shawn ask to escort Carly to the General Hospital Pulmonary benefit at the Metro Court, but she doesn't return his call after Robin's death. After much probing from T.J., Shawn confronts Carly and tells her he wants to be with her. When she doesn't return his feelings, Shawn backs off. In April 2012, Renelle is attacked by the mystery man attacking the strippers and Shawn brings her to the PCPD to see Delores Padilla. He was beat up by Jerry Jacks while protecting Alexis and he blew it, so he and Sonny went to rescue Alexis from Jerry Jacks in fall 2012 because the water supply has been contaminated. He later becomes Sonny's friend and associate after Jason Morgan died in a gunshot by Faison. When Alexis overheard him and Sonny talking at Kelly's, Shawn and Alexis end up having sex at Shawn's room while Sonny is going out after he and Shawn are done talking on November 30. Shawn appears in the courtroom during Kristina's arraignment to discuss possible courses of action to deal with Connie. |-|2013-14= In February 2013, he and Alexis went to Sam's apartment to see if Sam and Danny are there, but it appears that they're not here so Shawn heads back to his friend Sonny while Alexis calls friend Anna Devane and find out what is going on in Port Charles before things get worse. He and Alexis continues to being with each other after Caleb Morley is dead because Caleb is Sam's nightmare. In March 2013, Shawn drops off T.J. and Molly at Sonny's house so that he and Sonny can have a discussion about Kate and Connie. He, Sonny and Alexis go to the Floating Rib to attend the launch of the book Love in Maine. Shawn is shown with a gun in the park with Dante Falconeri and Anna Devane forcing him to drop it. (3-25-13) He says that it wasn't he who shot through Dante's loft window, hitting Nikolas, that he was trying to help his friend Sonny and chase after the person who did. He was then shot by an unnamed shooter when he told Dante and Anna to get down. He is taken to the hospital by the paramedics. In April 2013, Shawn goes to the Nurses' Ball held at Metro Court with Alexis. Tracy Quartermaine is at Kelly's where she is trying to get Shawn to enter into a pickle ralish deal with opposing party and nephew AJ Quartermaine also at the diner. Shawn is told to take the Pickle Lila signs down by AJ due to the name being owned by ELQ with the product owned by Tracy, but he offers AJ and Michael the Kelly's kitchen for some recipe making. He also talks to TJ about TJ going to the courthouse for rival, Rafe Kovich, Jr., court proceedings for Lucy Coe and Kevin Collins to be guardians. He enters into business with ELQ Enterprises current CEO AJ Quartermaine and AJ's son Michael Corinthos III in making their new version of Pickle Lila. Crimes Committed *Stole a car while intoxicated when he was 15 2011 *Dishonorably discharged from the military after killing fellow Marine Tommy Ashford 2011 *Beat up Johnny Zacchara 26, 2011 *Held a gun on Sam McCall 22, 2011 *Held a gun on Carly Jacks 24, 2011 *Punched Jasper Jacks 3, 2011 *Obstructed a police investigation by creating a bomb and hid illegal drugs 29, 2011 *Kidnapped Connie Zacchara on orders from Sonny Corinthos 2012 *Held at gunpoint by police officers Dante Falconeri and Anna Devane for having a gun on him and suspicion of shooting Nikolas Cassadine. He convinced them of no wrongdoing and saved Devane and was shot in the process. It was later revealed that Stavros Cassadine ordered Nikolas to be shot. 25-26, 2013 *Ordered by Sonny Corinthos to shoot Franco then Carly re-launches the kill, however it initially seemed that he shot Olivia Falconeri instead. There seems to be another shooter, Ava Jerome, that was the true shooter that shot Olivia 10, 2013 *Kidnapped and interrogated Vince, an associate of the Jerome family 13, 2013 *Dragged Carlos Rivera out of his apartment and took him to a cemetery against his will 2013 *Held Carlos at gunpoint and forced him to dig his own grave 2013 *Ordered by Sonny to kill Carlos at the cemetery to send a message to Julian Jerome 2013 *Beat up Julian Jerome on Sonny's orders 2014 Health and Vitals *Suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder Jan 24, 2011 *Shot in the chest during an ambush 23, 2011 *Went to GH for a gunshot wound to the chest 1, 2011 *Has mortar fragments near his spine from a previous surgery June 2, 2011 *Experienced a fever after being exposed to the toxin placed in the town's water supply by Jerry Jacks 2012 *Knocked out by Jerry Jacks but recovered 2012 *Shot in the shoulder by an unnamed shooter in the park while doing surveillance work to find Lulu Spencer-Falconeri 26, 2013 Gallery images (1).jpg|Shawn and Carly kiss images (2).jpg images (3).jpg images (4).jpg References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Corinthos-Morgan mob family Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:Fictional military veterans Category:Fictional teachers and professors Category:2010s Category:Fictional bodyguards Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:The Balkan's mob family